


ticking time bomb

by bubsybub



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: BFB 11-12, Gen, The Losers!, what the fuck bubsy???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubsybub/pseuds/bubsybub
Summary: Leafy has wondered one thing since she had come back from EXIT:Why was she being ignored by Firey, her former best friend of all people?





	ticking time bomb

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly probably went overboard and made it ooc sorry--
> 
> also!! this takes place between bfb 11 and 12--
> 
> and its human because frick you

It had been a long month after the last challenge. The losing team, iance, hadn't heard anything about who was voted out of the game. However, that wasn't new. Nobody really knew who would be voted out until the time for Cake at Stake showed up at their door.

As for the other teams, they had been moving through their lives normally. Death P.A.C.T. attempted at saving lives like usual, raising the bar of lives saved. A Better Name Than That all really only conversed, same with 8-Names and Team Ice Cube.

BEEP had been doing just fine without Leafy, as expected. However, being the smallest team, they had less people having a conversation. The members of Free Food we're mainly entertained by YellowFace, him making advertisements for most things they came across. It usually caused a laugh throughout the team.

The Losers, however, was a bit of a different story. Everything was completely fine, even with Leafy now being on the team. But, something seemed a little off about the little brunette.

Leafy paced the grass in an isolated area, away from the rest of The Losers. The girl seemed a little more troubled than usual, which seemed weird especially for her personality. That ecstatic, almost annoyingly kind mood she carried seemed to be vanishing slowly.

The small girl froze in her tracks, hearing the grass rustle to her side. Though it was a safe distance from her, she turned her head to the source of the noise, only to find her team walking around together, conversing like usual. Most likely about Loser, or maybe about another team. That fact didn't matter to Leafy, though. What was really on her mind was something that had been bugging the small girl for many months. Firey.

Her shoulders drooped, and her dark green eyes averted. Why was she being completely ignored, by her best friend of all people? The last conversation she remembered having was six years ago, and he didn't even remember her. For a while, she speculated that it was due to her being metal, but that view was changed. What she really thought was he was just trying to avoid conversation; like now.

Leafy sighed to herself, sitting down in the grass and staring at her new team, with a glare. After a few seconds, she looked down at the green blades of grass. The grass rustled from the wind, and hair blowed in her face. She moved the hair behind her ear, and went back to staring at her team. Except this time, she stood up, and started to head over.

The other seven members were sitting down in the green grass. The redhead, Pin, bounced a bit, as if trying to bring everyone's attention to her. It seemed everyone had been laughing before she tried to catch their attention, and now they were quiet, curious of what she had to say. "Guys, guys, I--" The girl was interrupted by a brunette walking up to the team, with a kind, but nervous smile.

"Hey, guys!" Leafy waved at the others, sitting down. "What's going on?"

A few moments of silence followed, as the rest of the team exchanged glances. Coiny was the first to speak up, very quickly too. "We're telling jokes to each other. Y'know, for fun!" A friendly smile creeped at his lips. A few others nodded, and smiled as well. However, the orange-haired boy next to Coiny seemed to look a little annoyed with Leafy, and unsure whether she should be there.

"Ooh, I have a joke!" The small brunette smiled a little wider, bouncing while the others prepared to listen. "Have you ever heard of a restaurant called Karma?"

The other seven nodded, Firey giving a small, hidden nod. He raised an eyebrow, still looking severely annoyed.

"Well I heard there's no menu, because you get what you deserve!" The others gave a small look of confusion, but we're soon chuckling at the joke after realizing what the joke was.

Firey was laughing along too, but stopped before everyone else did. "Hey listen, I know we're all having fun, but... I gotta go." The boy stood up, and walked away with his hands in his hoodie pockets. The smile vanished as quickly as it came. It was fake, after all.

Leafy, knowing exactly why he had to leave, got up, and followed him. She gripped the hood of his jacket, causing a yelp to escape his lips. "Let go of me!" He yelled, with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"Firey," the grip on his hood was loosened, the other turning around to listen to her. "What has gotten into you? You used to be my best friend, and now you're just ignoring me!" Leafy snapped, throwing her arms out.

The boy in the hoodie groaned, shaking his head. He turned back around, trying to ignore the fact she was speaking to him again. "Firey, come back!" Leafy stayed in her spot, not wanting to go any further for now. "Firey!"

Firey let out a low growl, clenching his fists and tensing up. He continued walking, only causing Leafy to yell out more, soon following after him. "Firey, why won't you ta--"

He whipped around, looking as if he were about to explode. "YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW, HUH!?" Firey took a step closer to Leafy, causing her to take a step back, genuine fear being shown in her eyes. A chuckle was let out, with a tone of intense anger. "YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW WHY."

Leafy started to back away, but stopped as soon as she started. She started to tremble, averting her eyes. "I... wh-why do you think I'm asking..? I don't know why. That's the point." She crossed her arms, trying to stop her trembling.

The orange-haired boy almost looked like an actual flame, starting to breathe heavily. "You know what..?" He huffed, shaking his head. "Im just gonna tell the truth." The grass rustled as he approached Leafy, putting his hands on her shoulders. His hands were hot to the touch. "Remember when I had dropped you off the hang glider on accident?" The brunette gave a small nod, looking nervous. "I did that on purpose." His grip on her shoulders tightened, causing her to flinch and back away.

She stared at the ground for a few seconds, before mutterering something. "..I knew it.." Leafy breathed a little heavily, looking lost, hurt, and speechless. "...I-"

Before Leafy could speak again, Firey did. "Oh, remember when I said that I only wanted your friendship, and Dream Island didn't matter anymore!? I realized now saying that was a fucking mistake!" He yelled, throwing his arms out. "BECAUSE NOW YOU THINK I STILL WANT YOUR FRIENDSHIP, AFTER ALL OF THIS!" He took another step closer to her. "AFTER SEVEN YEARS, I'VE GROWN TO REALIZE THAT EVEN BEFRIENDING YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE WAS A BAD IDEA!"

The girl's pupils were the size of a grain of rice, with tears forming on her lashes. She started to pull at her hair, backing away. Weirdly, she didn't look too hurt anymore; in fact, she was furious. Her eyes closed tight, as if she was a bomb about to explode. "WELL AT LEAST I'VE ACTUALLY BEEN A GOOD FRIEND TO EVERYONE!" She cried out.

Firey clenched his teeth, tensing up. "GOD DAMN, HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE FOR YOU TO REALIZE THAT YOU'RE JUST BEING ANNOYING!? BOTH YOU AND I ARE SURE THAT TEAM BEEP HATES YOUR GUTS, BUT I'M PRETTY SURE EVERYONE ELSE DOES, AND JUST WON'T FUCKING SHOW IT!" Before things could escalate any more, Coiny and Pin came up behind Leafy.

"Firey, calm your shit. This has gone too fucking far." Coiny grabbed his shoulders while Pin tried to bring Leafy away from the two.

Firey opened his mouth to snap at Coiny, but let out a huff. "Fine." Once he was let go, he started walking away to cool off.

Meanwhile, Pin was walking away with Leafy, with an arm around the other's shoulder. "Leafy, I'm sorry.." She muttered. "I... We could have stopped him be-before but--" The redhead put a hand to her head band, shaking her head quickly.

Leafy gave a look of concern and confusion. "..Pin, i-it's okay, really..." The small girl replied.

"Are you sure? We.. we could have sto--"

"Se-seriously.. it's alright.. you couldn't have kno-known it would go this far.."

Pin looked away, seemingly unsure of Leafy's statement. She bit her lip out of nervousness as she saw the rest of the team closeby, all with worried faces. She looked back down at the other, with curiosity. "You... wanna go back to them yet? Tell them what happened? They're worried about you, you know.."

"..I-i don't know.." The brunette sighed softly, stopping. "I mean, I kinda want to wait a little bit to tell them.."

Pin immediately understood, giving a short nod. "Want me to stay with you for a bit?"

"..Y-yeah, sure." Leafy sat down where she was, starting down at the green grass. Her thoughts were swirling, thinking of what Firey had said to her. Soon, a hand was felt on her shoulder.

"Hey hey, I have something to say." The girl next to her gave a soft smile.

"What is it?" Her eyes squinted, curious.

Pin turned a little bit. "None of us hate your guts. I.. heard that's what of the things that Firey said to you.. a-and.. I know it's not true. Not at all. Okay?"

"..O-okay.." Leafy gave a smile back, nodding.

"Besides," Pin sat up straighter. "Alliance, remember?"

Both of her eyebrows raised, surprised that she had said that after being unsure about a month ago. "..Yeah.. Alliance." Her smile grew, and the two stared off into the distance. She was still unnerved at the thought of being hated by everyone, but that was left behind for now.


End file.
